


Where is Damian Wayne ?

by Mariewoodvally



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Music, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariewoodvally/pseuds/Mariewoodvally
Summary: It all started with a simple question “So where is Robin when he is not you know being a superhero?”Garfield can’t find Robin, so he asked the others for help but when even the Teen Titans can’t find him, they ask for the bat family's help. Only for everybody to realize they don’t know what he really does when he is not Robin.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Garfield Logan & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 43
Kudos: 416





	1. Prologue

Damien wasn't sure how things had gone to shit so fast! Just a few moments ago everything had been fine, it had seemed like everything was going according to his plan. He should have known that they would find out. Next time he would have to be smart that was if there even was a next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Damian is 15 

Dick is 25 

Jason is 20 

Tim is 17

Despite what other people thought, Garfield also more commonly known as Beast Boy, was not an idiot… and by other people, he meant Robin, Nightwing’s kind of scary younger brother. Garfield knew a lot of people in the hero community who really didn't like Robin. Most of them only kept quiet because of the fact that he was Batman’s (and somehow Nightwing’s) son. Garfield really didn't want to think about what that meant!

Garfield however, really liked him! Sure, he was hard on his teammates, but all of the Teen Titans members had soon realized that he was even harder on himself. Garfield could appreciate that. And that was why he had assumed, that he probably could find Robin in the gym. Training himself to be that best he could be. Garfield had a great plan of getting him out of that stupid mindset. He was going to turn into a cat and sit on Robin's lab. He had done this before and knew that Robin wouldn't hurt him in animal form. It was another reason Garfield liked him so much, Robin was, like himself, an animal activist and vegetarian. That had probably been the biggest shock to the team...maybe expect that he was Ras Al Ghul’s grandson.

“Hey Robin, you won’t believe what I…” Garfield looked around the training room, but Robin wasn't there. Garfield went around to all the rooms looking for Robin. It started as simply trying to find him, but after 30 minutes it had turned into a pride thing. Garfield would find him or die trying. 

After an hour, dying seemed more realistic than actually finding him. That was until Starfire walked into the room where Garfield was currently looking for a stabbing bird.   
“Hey Star, do you know where Robin is?” Garfield didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before! Asking for help. It seemed so simple now. 

Star simply smiled at him, “He hasn't been at the tower all day, so I would assume that he is at home or out on patrol.” Star seemed about to leave when she suddenly turned around.   
“Why, do you need him?” Garfield looked at the window on the side of the room, it would soon be evening.   
“I wanted to play some games with him, you know to relax!” Star smiled kindly at him.   
“That is sweet, but I don’t think it is something he would enjoy doing in his free time.” Garfield thought she might be right.   
“Okay, do you know want he likes to do then?”   
Star opened her mouth, it stayed open for a few seconds and then it closed again. She sighed.   
“No, I do not.”   
Garfield hopped up and down when a new thought hit him. “Oh, I have a great idea, we should total find out what he likes and then do it one night, but we won’t tell him!” Garfield was grinning from ear to ear. “It will be like a totally cool surprise!!”   
“That is a very nice idea, but how are we supposed to do that when we don’t even know what he likes?”   
Garfield gave her a confident thumbs-up. “You just leave that to me!” 

………………………….

Garfield went around asking every member of the Teen Titans what Robin normally did when he wasn't yelling at them to work harder. None of them knew! Not even Raven and Beast Boy had been half convinced she was all-knowing. Well apparently not. 

“AHHHH!!” Garfield yelled in frustration. “How come none of us know?!” Well, Robin wasn't exactly forthcoming if it wasn't about getting stronger. Still, Garfield was sure Robin knew what they all liked to do in their free time…   
Superboy! It was like a lightbulb turned on over his head. Garfield knew that they, Robin and Superboy hang out and went on patrols together. 

“Uhh hello, this is Jo-Superboy..?”   
Garfield grinned at the almost slip up. “Hey boy super, it’s me the amazing Beast Boy!”   
Superboy sounded a lot more relaxed after he now said. “Oh hey, what’s up? Need help with something superheroing or Robining?” Garfield laughed; he probably should have started with superboy. Right now, it seemed like the most obvious choice. 

“I was just wondering, what do guys do when you are together?”   
“Oh, I guess we mostly go on patrol and other superhero stuff.”   
Garfield could hear his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach “You guys only do superhero stuff?”   
“Yeah most of the time!” There was a lot of excitement in Superboy’s voice “It’s so cool and Damian….haha I mean Robin is really good at it!” 

Garfield tried to push down his disappointment and try one last time. “But like what do you do when you guys are not being superheroes?” There was silence on the other end of the phone for a couple of seconds and then, “He will sometimes watch movies with me, but we mostly just do hero stuff, but we are also really good at it!”   
Damn Garfield thought. “Well thank you anyway”  
“I’m sorry I coulnd’t help more.., Can I ask why you want to know?”   
So Garfield told Superboy about his idea, and at the end Superboy said, “You know, it might help to ask his brothers.” after a bit of silence Superboy said something again. “Nightwing knows him the best, but Red Robin knows everything about everybody.”

………………………….. 

“So where is Robin when he is not, you know, being a superhero?” Nightwing’s silence was not very promising and neither was his dumbfounded expression. Garfield starred at the screen where Nightwing's face looked more and more worried “Is he not there with you?"


	3. chapter 2

“This seems highly immoral,” Said Tim nervously. It wasn't that he really thought that, he was just pretty sure that if Damian saw them now, he would kill them! Jason ignored Tim since he had always wanted a. good excuse to get a look in Damian’s closet. Tim wasn't sure what he thought he would find there, but Jason seemed determined to find something. 

This was not the first time Tim was in Damian’s room, but it was the first time he was in the room without Damian’s permission. Bruce had strict rules about respecting privacy and Damian was a very private person. Damian’s bedroom looked like something you would see on a military base. There were no nicknacks, his bed was perfectly made, and everything was clear. It was the opposite of Tim’s room. The only things that looked slightly personal were the katana and dog/cat toys. Tim knew they were lucky that Titus wasn't in the room. Tim was sure Damian had trained him to attack anybody that tried to enter his room when he was not there. 

“Dick, you can’t be okay with this?!” as Tim turn to look at him, he could see that it was a lost cause. Dick was looking through the drawers in the wooden desk.   
“Damn it, Dick!”   
Dick looked up at him, guilt in his eyes. “I’m sorry Tim, but how can we not know? Yesterday when Beast Boy called, we all thought Damian was at the Teen Titans!” Tim sighed. It had been rather embarrassing. They had all agreed that they could not ask Damian where he was. It was just too bad that they didn’t know. 

However, Tim didn’t think Damian would appreciate them looking through his stuff. So, Tim had to come up with another plan, but first, he needed his brothers not to get themselves (and him) killed. “What if Alfred sees us huh? Do guys want to deal with that?” That seemed to slow Dick, but Jason just laughed. “He is out shopping for the next 45 minutes.”   
Tim paused “How can you possibly know that?”   
“Trust me you do not want to know.” Tim quietly agrees.   
“I can’t believe we don’t know! Okay, you know what, I can’t believe I don’t know,” Dick said, he sounded almost angry. Honestly, Tim could see how both Jason and Dick didn’t know, they were both kinda stupid sometimes, but Tim couldn’t understand how he didn’t know! Everybody always talked about how smart he was and there was a reason for that! So how had this happened? Of course, it wasn't that he and his brothers were completely clueless. They all knew about Damian’s almost crippling love for animals and they had all seen him sit in the corner of a room writing something down. They didn’t know what, Damian wouldn't let anyone, not even Dick, look at the paper. 

Looking around Damian’s room was a strange reminder that out of all of them, Damian probably had the hardest childhood. They had all seen tragedies, they had all lost something, be it their parents, their home, or even their own lives. That was what defined them, the tragedies but not Damian. His entire life had only been tragedies until he was 10. For Damian, death and tragedy were nothing special. He was expected and trained to survive it all. That meant that if Tim, Jason, and Dick were defined by tragedies, Damian was defined by the kindness he had seen. It had taken a bit of time and patience for Tim to realize that. It was Jason of all people who had helped him see it. Jason who had on more than one occasion forgot to put on his left shoe!  
Jason, just like Tim and Dick, was so attached to Batman/Bruce. They needed the darkness he allowed them to have, but Jason was also attached to Alfred. Jason by far had the closest relationship to their amazing butler because Jason needed the light Alfred allowed him to have. Damian and Bruce, despite their reasonable relationship, seemed to never truly get along. No, Damian needed Dick instead, because he allowed him to be happy and to see the light. 

Jason ran or maybe more accurately, fell out of Damian’s closet. He was holding an old shoebox and he had a stupid smile on his face.   
“Guys, this box is full of Dami’s little notebooks!” That had Dick crawling out from under Damian’s bed. Tim hadn’t even seen Dick go under it. He shook his head but move closer. He really did want to know what was in those books. Damian never let anyone see them. 

Tim of course had a few (many) theories about what was in them. Most of Tim’s theories were about ways Damian thought about killing him. 

Jason jumped on the bed next to Dick and opened the box full of notebooks. Tim finally resigned the inevitable and sat on the bed too, so he would have a good view. Dick picked up the book on top of the pile and opened it.   
“Holy shit…!” breathed Jason and Tim had to agree. It was a beautiful drawing of Dick's face; Dick was laughing, and his eyes looked so kind in the drawing. Dick, with new fund urgency, started to look at the other pages. The entire notebooks were full of all sorts of drawings, from flowers in the desert to Tim half asleep on the kitchen table. Dick had a look of wonder on his face and Tim was pretty sure he and Jason had matching looks on their faces.   
“I, I didn’t know he could do this!” Dick said it with such pride that, for a moment, Tim forgot that Bruce was Damian’s dad, not Dick.   
“Fuck man, none of us knew, this shit is crazy!” Jason sounded so flabbergasted and honestly, Tim was pretty flabbergasted too. Tim pick up another book from the pile and opened it expecting to see more art, but this book was instead full of words “Hey Timboo what’s in that one?” asked Jason, Tim stared to read it out loud.

“I'm not passive but aggressive  
Take note, it's not impressive  
Empty your sadness,   
like you're dumping your purse  
On my bedroom floor  
We put your curse in reverse”

Dick jumped up from the bed, “He writes poems too?!” Tim couldn’t think of what else this could be, and it looked like Jason couldn’t either so they both just said “Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 3

Bruce sights how did this happen. He could hear Dick, Jason, and Tim rooting around Damian’s room, they had started out trying to be quiet but now they had clearly given up on that! He could understand Tim, that boy had never really been in trouble. He had (luckily) skip his rebellious phase but Bruce was very disappointed in Dick and especially Jason. 

Bruce had been a rather rebellious kid himself and he was sure he would have never made a mistake like that. To be caught so easily, it was really just shameless. Bruce would just two hours ago believe them better than this. Dick had been very good at sneaking out and Jason. Oh, it was glorious, Jason was in his element when it came to rebel. Bruce had probably caught Dick most of the time, but Bruce was sure Jason slipped past him more than he caught him. 

Bruce wonders where he went wrong with them, too make such obvious mistakes. It had been too late for Tim; he had matched into Batman’s life 11 years old with the maturity of an 80 old man. Bruce had tried to make Tim feel comfortable enough to be a kid and even when Tim had become more open, he never really got into the hole being a kid thing. 

Bruce had assumed it would be the same with Damian but even though it took a bit of time, Damian took to be a rebellious teenager like a moth to a flame. Given how disciplined and obedient Damian had been raised to be, it was a big, but pleasant surprise to see Damian fully turn into a moody teenager. 

Just yesterday they had a big argument. 

“Young man you better tell me where you are going!” Bruce had ended up said to a solemn Damian, who had responded in a very undamian way “UHHHHHH why are trying to control my life” 

Damian had stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was clearly on his way out and had an annoyed frown on his face, he was not happy about the interruption. Despite that Bruce had not anticipated Damien’s reaction. Bruce had stood there for a couple of seconds, just trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Damian had said uh like, like…. Jason! Bruce couldn't believe it. He would smile with Alfred about it later but at the moment Bruce went all old school dad. 

“You will not take that tone with me” Bruce tried to ignore how old he sounds “Or I swear you will not see any of your swords till you 30” Damian dropped his jaw and at the same time his face turned red. 

“You don’t understand me at all,” Damian said “Well maybe if you explain it to me, I will get a better understanding but when you are acting like a little kid throwing a tantrum I think it is obvious that I won’t understand” 

“Please is not that I am acting like a kid is because you are so” the next word Damian said ruined Bruce day. It really shouldn't have, especially because it was untrue. Actually, it was closer to blasphemy than to the truth. Bruce also had to remind himself that Damian was young (very) young so he didn't know better. The world Damian so rudely said was…old! 

Bruce didn't give himself time to think of a good comeback, so he just said the first thing that came into his mind. 

“I. AM. NOT. OLD” Bruce billowed. Damian just shook his head at Bruce like he was the one that was disappointed “Okay boomer” Before Bruce fully understood what Damian had just called him Damián was out of the door. 

Bruce had yelled after Damian “I. AM. NOT. OLD”

After that Bruce had to look up the expression ok boomer on his computer and after realizing what it meant. Bruce spent the next few minutes reconsidering him not kill rule. Maybe Dick would believe Damian had simply run away. 

In all honesty, Bruce thought it was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Damian was finally allowing himself to be a kid. A rather bratie one but still a kid. 

“This is so wild who knew the kid like other stuff than his dog and his Dick” “Jason doesn’t say that, it sounds disgusting,” Tim said sounding appalled “What?” Dick sounded dumbfounded. Bruce just stood outside Damián’s room, shook his head and counted down from 3. 2.1 “OH!” and then 2 seconds “Jay that is soooooooo grossss! Why would you say it like that?” Jason now sounded irritated “I didn't mean to say it like that your stupid shit! Is not my fucking fault that your name is so damn nasty” 

Dick let out an indigent squawk “You take that right back young sir” Bruce left them to their squabbling. 

He would normally interfere but as Damian’s dad he knew he had to show respect for Damian’s boundaries however as his dad he was also concerned about him so it probably wouldn't hurt to let his boys get in over their heads …at least for now. He could always Damian from killing them later on. 

Bruce went on his merry way. He sometimes regrets given Damian so much freedom but at the league, everything about Damian had been watched and judged. Bruce wanted things to be different here, he wanted Damian to know that right here in Wayne manor he didn't need to earn his place. 

As Bruce walked into the kitchen, he was stopped by Alfred’s knowing voice “Do you think it is a good idea to let the boys run wild like that” 

Bruce turned and look at Alfred, a small smile on his face “I don’t” Alfred sight and shook his head at Bruce. Just like Bruce had done 2 minutes ago at his boys. God, maybe he was getting old, what a horrible thought.  
“Wait,” Bruce said confused “didn’t you go to the store?” Alfred smile his I might be all-powerful being smile and answered “I did what I did” 

As Alfred left the kitchen Bruce yelled after him “What does that even mean?!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, my computer broke

Damian wouldn't say that his family was horrible, horrifyingly embarrassing yes! He would say that and that was the reason why no know could ever know what he did. 

Damian might have told Jon. If Jon would faint by the idea of lying to the all mighty batman. Damian never liked that kind of weakness, the one that subjugated you. That made a bow to man. After all, Damian had bow before and been one people bow to. To this day people from the league would bow to him. Damian had built up deep hate from that. It was one of those times that time nurtured, time loved to hate. 

Damian was not a hateful person; he was angry and prideful, but his heart and mind were almost not tainted by hate. Damian’s brother Jason was a man full of hate, but he was fighting time and slowly winning back the man he was before. 

All this was a complex way of saying Damian had no intention of ever letting his unbelievable embarrassing family (and Jon) meet friends. Also, Jon was only 13 years old and most of Damian’s friends were 15-17 and then there were Maya Ducard. His self-proclaimed “big sis” Something Damian refused to call her. Even though she was 18. 

It was her, Maya that was sneaking up behind him. Damian was too busy to realize that she was coming up behind him “What are you doing?” Damian welp out loud but was lucky enough to be able to suppress his jump “none of your business!” Maya did what she did best and ignored him, instead, she took the small device out of his hands “what is THIS?” she said with fake cheer in her voice. Damian rolled his eyes “My dad” Damian look around the room, checking that everything was safe. He had never stopped doing that, his grandfather had been admitted that he should never let his guard down. 

“He put a tracker in my jacket,” Damian thought it might have been Dick, he was getting more overprotective by the day. For now, at least Damian would like to believe that he only had one overbearing dad “You know one day I might go out without a tracker on me” Damian looks up at Maya “well at least I can dream” She laughed like he knew she would. Damian knows he was lucky to have her as a friend; she like him was trained to kill since birth most people couldn't really be related. Well, Suren Darga might also know what it was like. Damian together with Maya had saved him from a life Damian all too well recognized. 

Maya sat down next to him “I think is sweet, in a very stalker-like way, I mean it shows that he cares in his own batman way” that is kinda the problem Damian thought. His dad was too intense, probably because he was the all mighty batman. 

A red-headed boy ran over to them, he was cover in bandages from head to toe. Most of them were the cheap drugstore kind parents bought for their kids, the only with princess and superheroes on. He wore that kind of clothes that were either ridiculous experience or the kind you would find in the trash. With this boy it was the latter, all of the things he owns were stuff people had dominated to the orphanage where he lived. Most people thought he was an easy victim…most people were idiots.

“Guys this is going to be amazing!!” Colin jumped up and down as he said “Colin” Damian said “Try to have some dignity “Despite his shape words Damian smile. It was an open and effortless smile; it was so kind and open that if those people who were looking for him at moments were in the same café, they would not recognize him. 

Colin completely ignored Damian’s good advice throw himself on Damian’s and Maya’s laps. He then proceeded to take Damián’s cheeks in his hands “Don’t be so grumpy remember tonight is your night” Colin almost roll of their laps he was so excited “Dams you have the most amazing voice like ever and we get to hear you sing, it is so awesome” Maya laughed “yeah is really great” 

Damian shook his head “maybe I should uninvite you two if you guys can’t behave” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Colin shrieked…Loudly. Damian sent him a very dissatisfied look, but Colin could see the happiness in Damian’s eyes. Good Colin saw it as his job to make sure Damian was happy and that he had a life outside of being Robin. Colin had a dream that he knows was cruel, he dreams that one day Damian wouldn't be Robin. Colin was born and raised in Gotham so he would always love Batman, Robin, and Nightwing, etc. But Colin loved Dams more. 

Damian then smiled “Fine I guess you can come” Colin jumped up from where he laid on their laps and gave a little dance “Gods” Maya laughed “You two are the biggest idiots in the world” Colin went on one knee in front of her and took her hand “You are my whole world” he then quick as a speedster kiss her hand and jumped back “So that means you are our queen idiot” 

Maya stood up as Colin, proving that he was not completely stupid ran away “Come back here your soulless ginger” Her words rang with laughter, not anger as she ran after him. Damian smiled again this one was the one that was only for himself it was full of wonder. Wonder that he had those kinds of friends. 

He took a small notebook out of the backpack and started writing 

Na na na na na   
I'm here to collect your hearts,  
It's the only reason that I sing  
I don't believe a word you say,  
But I can't stop listening

Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, yeah

I know I expect too much  
And not enough all at once

Damian wasn't finished with the song yet, but he had time after all this was not one of the songs he and band was going to play tonight


	6. Chapter 5

Beast boy stared at the ground, kinda wishing that he had stayed at the Tower and just eaten a vegan pizza with Raven. It would have been sooooo much less uncomfortable than this. Really Gar didn't know why he had thought that this was a good idea. But then he really and he meant wanted to see everyone’s reaction when he was the one to find on one other than robin first or rather Damian fucking Wayne. 

Gar hadn't believed it when he saw it. 

Gar was a café within Gotham, he was helping out. They were going to prank his dad; Gar was going to turn in to cow in his living room. Gar didn't really know why his friend wanted him that but that didn't care it seemed like fun and Raven thought it was stupid. Gar had a habit of doing exactly what Raven and Robin thought was stupid. Gar smiled at the memory of the time he had (stupidity) drank an entire blotted of chill sauces. Gar had spent 20 minutes under the sink drinking as much water as possible and the two hours in the medical wing because he had damaged his throat and they were trying to make sure it wasn't permanent. It had totally been worth it!!! Even though he hadn’t been able to taste everything for a week. 

Gar had been that café when he heard it “Stand up straight!”   
Gar was so used to Robin giving him that order, Robin had the crazy idea that Gar had a terrible posture. Gar had with thinking straightened up and look to where he expected to see Robin helping some civilians. Instead, he saw a teenage boy with big green eyes, that had a stark contrast to his pitch-black hair, olive skin, and a beautiful smile. Gar look at the boy trying to see if an angry demon was behind him but there was only a red hair boy cover in bandages with a huge smile on his banged-up face.   
“God you are such an idiot” the green-eyed boy laughed. It was strong laughed it felt so sincerely and unworried nothing like the overly serious boy Gar know but when he heard him speak, he realized the truth. Robin had could laugh!! Gar had no idea who the hell that boy was, but it was Robin. 

Gar full of excitement turned to his friend a Latina girl with green color hair (Gar liked her hair color; it was a great choice) Gar was thinking of going over there and asking what his name was but Gar was sure that there was a pretty big chance Robin might kill for that. 

So, Gar had turned and asked his friend, “Do you think that you can do me a fav?” Gar changes face into one of a puppy and look at her sadly like someone had just kicked him, she giggled at his sudden face changer and look to the pair Gar had previously been looking at. 

She leaned closer to him “I don’t know the redhead if he is the guy you want to know but that other kid is Damian Wayne” She cast a quick gleaner his way “my dad works with his big brother Dick Grayson at the station, apply Damian live with him for like 2 years or something” Gar tried not to look at Robin/Damian again. Damian such a common name, Gar had imagined that robin would have been named something like the great kill, best of men, or maybe lucifer never like a normal, real name! 

“Damian Wayne…. why does that sound so familiar” Gar asked, he didn't really think he would get an answer, but his friend smile became wider “Obviously it would be familiar the Wayne’s a pretty famous, at least here in Gotham” Gar look at her with surprise. “then how come…” he trailed off not sure how to ask, “How come he is just sitting there like a normal person?” she asked, Gar nodded. It seems weird, the only reason people weren't staring at Gar was because of a charm Raven had made him. It was made so Gar would get unnecessary attention. Gar seldom wore; it seems a sin to hide all his amazing away.

“He doesn't really look like Bruce” she hesitated and then said, “He looks to foreign; you know too dark skin, too big nose and he doesn't have the Wayne blue eyes” Gar started at her “and? You can't be serious saying that people are stupid!” She lifted her shoulders, her dark eyes twinkling “The people of Gotham have gotten a sudden expectation of what the Wayne kids look like, and honest to god after the 3 kid the press stared to lose interest” 

Gar held up a hand “wait how many kids does he have” but Gar had an idea because Batfam was probably family in real life too “I don’t know, I know he has only one daughter but like 5 sons” 

“Jesus!!” Gar said, “I know right” she laughed “So it might not be that to believe that unless he is like Jason a true born Gotham rat no one is really going to be interested unless he does something impossible” Gar and her laugh at that for a bit. They kept talking but Gar was also listening to Robin/Damian’s conversation. It was a trick, Robin… sigh had taught him; Gar was never going to let him know that it was a useful trick. 

Gar almost jump at what he heard next “So I am going sing at Rock Café tonight” NO fUCKIN' WAY THIS IS TOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING!!!! Gar was screaming in his mind this is so crazy!! 

And that was how Gar now stood in the mother fucking Batcave. He looks up at their faces but turned his face to the side when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a moving shadow. That is the corner must be Cas. Gar had googled Damian Wayne on his way to tell Nightwing that he had located Robin. Cass had gotten a lot more attention given she was the only girl Bruce Wayne had adopted and she and Damian were the only one of them that wasn't white. It did seem that in Gotham’s press mind it was far better to be Chinese looking than Muslim looking. Gar didn't have all the time in the world to explain how stupid that was. 

Gar quickly concluded that Cas was the scariest person he had ever seen, he tried to look around that Batcave, he knows that a lot of heroes didn't get to see it. 

“Is that a giant penny?” Gar turned and ask Red Hood. Even though he couldn't see his face for the big ass red mask, Gar was sure he was smiling “no, not now” the Shadow step closer to him “Little brother now!” Gar turn in to a lion “Woah, Woah mama, I am going tell you guys there is no reason to roar at me, we cool?” 

Cas turns her head in a bird-like fashion and watched him for a seconded but slowly nodded, Gar turn in to a bird “Good so he is going to sing at a café tonight” 

Silence follows that stamen. Gar look at the bats in the cave, Nightwing who’s jaw almost hit the floor, Red robin who didn't seem to have heard him. Gar couldn't read Cas’s expression and then there was Red hood who was laughing like this was the funniest moment in his life. 

The first to speak was Nightwing or as Gar now knew Dick “Robin is going to sing?” Gar shook his head “no Damian is “


	7. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update..but there will be some revealing info in this chapter ;)

Maya Ducard wasn’t sure how long Colin had been in love with Damian. Maybe he always had been, maybe he didn’t even know though Maya doubts that. 

Colin started at Damian like he had the hold world in his hand. So, she was pretty sure that he was aware of his own feelings, she knows Damian was aware, but the stupid jerk wouldn’t act on it first. 

Colin was looking around Café with a worried look on his freckled face “what’s wrong?” she asked, Maya didn’t like to think of who she used to be, and she hated it. It was like every eye was on her, it was like someone was going to jump them at any moment. Collin turned his face to her, his blues looking over for shoulder every 2,3 seconded. He seemed unable to keep looking in her eyes. Maya didn’t snap at him in to look her, she could wait. If this was important, he needs to take his time. He slowly turns his eyes back on her, Maya could tell he still wanted to look around “I thought I saw one of Damian’s…forget it was probably nothing” Maya nodded, she knows that he wasn't sure that it was a mistake but they could hope that no one was there. 

Collin looks at the stage where another band was playing at the moment, in a short busted of time you could see Damian and his band preparing in the back. Collin didn’t take his eyes away from the stage when he spoke “he is amazing you know? He took all… well most of his anger and turning it into something not killing relatable” Maya laughter “I think you are right” 

Collin looks questioning at her, Maya smiled and said “If it was all his anger this entire place would burn to the ground” Collin shook his head as he again looked at the stage trying to find Damian. 

“All of his anger and pain would make the world burn to the ground” Maya sometimes wonder what Damian was like before the year of blood before he was actively trying to be better, to fix all the things his mother and grandfather broke. She had some idea; she knows he had been vicious. She had been that way too, when you were raised to kill it was hard not to assume that everybody else wasn't also trying to kill you. Damian had been more than a kill he was a prince, the only grandson of a God. It was kind of crazy that he was as normal as he was now. 

Collin knows Damian before, not when he was with those monsters but he Damian from when he first came to Gotham, from that Maya had heard it was a bit shocking that Damian simply hadn't just slit Collin's throat. Then Damian did seem to have a love for human puppies, Jon and Dick for an instant. Well, he did also like real dogs. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Jason woke up bored this morning and he was still fucking bored. He sooooo blaming Dickwart for it. Really this what, what they were doing a Friday night spying on that little demon? 

GOD Jason didn't know when he became this damn lame. It was probably after he stopped killing people (in Gotham) but he had to admit that so far things were different than he had imagined. Jason, unlike his brothers, wasn't a total fucking idiot. He knew that the brat like music. He had heard Damian play the grand piano and sometimes that stupid violin. Jason really, really hated that music. Sure, Jason like classics but that was really only in books and movies. No one ad the time to listen to a 2-hour piano play with no words that were written like 500 years ago. 

When that little green thing had said Damian was going to play it would be in so snobbish place, full of old white people. So, this place wasn't what he imagined. It was a local café. Jason remembered it from before he died, he had never actually been allowed in. It wasn't fancy instead it was a place for punks and people who loved music. So yeah not where Jason had imagined Baby Demon would play. It was way too cool for that stuck up the little prince. 

On the inside, almost half of the space was taken up by a scene and what looked like a room behind that. The rest was full up with tables and booths. The walls were covert in old and new posters of bands. It had everything from Taylor Swift to ACDC. Jason very much approved the whole article. 

“So how does the little Demon get to play his fancy-ass music a place like here?” Dick, the prick didn’t pay him any mind. Instead, he was looking all over the place, trying to find Damian “please Jason be nice” said a voice from behind Jason jump at the unexpected sound. He turned around to see the one and only Bruce Wayne “oh shit old man what are you doing here?” Dick lilting bopped Jason’s side. Jason skilled at Dick “Be nice Jason, but why are you here?” Dick look the big bad bat up and down “OMG did Damian tell you about this? I can’t believe it” Before Dick could say more or Bruce could answer Tim butte in. 

“That is highly unlikely, Damian would tell Jon, then Dick possibly Jason after since Jason isn’t really a threat in Damián’s eyes” Jason was little insulted by that “me and Bruce would be the last he would tell, Bruce would most likely be the last giving Damian’s need to live up to the legend that is Batman and since Ras made it clear to Damian that the father figures in his life won’t accept anything other succeeds, so I think he will feel too self-conscious to ever come to Bruce with a thing like this first” 

Tim said this like he hadn’t just laid out demon brats’ brain on a silver platter. Jason sometimes forgets that Tim was a creepy little dude, Dick clearly felt the same. Bruce just looked fucking prude “God Tim keep that shit to yourself” there! Jason felt that someone had to say that and both Dick and Bruce were too nice to say that shit. 

Tim look at them like he didn’t understand “what?! I sim” Jason cut him off before Tim could get creepy again “No man just no!” 

Jason and the others look at the stag when a new band when on the stage. Jason could help but trying to see if the Demon was there, but Jason couldn't see him. He felt a little bit of disappointment maybe the green boy was wrong. 

“Maya!” as one all of the bats look at the door where Jon Kent of all people walks in. He was walking with intent; they all look at the girl he had shouted at. She had short hair and had been looking around not that long ago. But she wouldn't have been able to see them, it was instinct for them to pick a place where people wouldn't see them. Jon, he knew this place…He most know that Damian is playing, and the SHIT had lie to them! “Oh, he is so dead” Dick whisper. 

Jason look towards the stages again and watched as a guy in way too tight leather pants walkout and took the mick “Are y’all ready?!” he screamed into the mick. As people cheer a new guy walks out. He had a black top hat and a black suit that was embroidered with different kinds of swords and heels. 

NO FUCKING WAY. THAT. WAS. DAMIAN.

“ARE YOU READY” Damian…his little, uptight brother yell out… was he wearing eyeliner? 

”I think I got too many memories getting in the way of me  
I'm 'bout to go Tonya Harding on the whole world's knee  
And I'm stuck, night-vision  
So stuck night-vision  
But I come to life, come to life” 

Damian wasn’t just standing still on the stage when jumping around and dancing! This was the crazy Jason had ever seen and he had died!! 

”Some princes don't become kings  
Even at the best times, I'm out of my mind  
You only get what you grieve  
Are you smelling that shit?  
Are you smelling that shit?  
Eau de résistance” 

Damian jumps high into the air after the last line. He didn’t seem to see anyone except his bandmembers. None of whom Jason know who was.


	8. Chapter 8

Damian was in his own little world, one the was no bigger than the stage he stood on. To him this right here was heaven. 

Damian aggressively grabs the mic and pulled it towards his face “Whoa, how the mighty fall, the mighty fall, the mighty fall” he screams the last part. He could see James; he’s bass player shack his head in laughter. Like he didn’t also put on a bit of a show when the played.

As if to prove this very point, James bent down, so he was at eye-level with a girl with red hair and wink at her. Damian laughter right there on the stage in front of a stranger more freely than he ever could have in the league. He leans forward and sang again. The music of the rest of the band built around Damian. Boom, boom, boom. The heavy beating and the drummed, fast fingers run up and down on guitars and the slightest sound of electricity from the mics and the speakers that stood to each side of the stage. 

Damian let the music built, higher and higher. Keeping the audiences on their toes. And the Damian and his band of weirdos brought it down hard. 

He sang and danced and jump around on the stage as he owned it. He wasn't always this comfortable on the stage… it had taken him a long time to even wanting to sing in front of people that he wouldn't consider friends. It was Jon that convinced him to try it. 

Damian and John had both just finished their individual classes that day and was walking out of school together, it had snowed most of the week but thankfully it had stopped. No matter how much time Damian spent in America he would never truly adjust to their climate. Jon, of course, was the first one to bring it up, Damian knows that he took a lot of pride in the fact that he had been the one that gets Damian to audition for the band “sooooo” Jon said “when are guys going to really play before people, I mean you are absolutely amazing D and like you would be so great” Damian smiled even as he rolled his eyes.

“Please Jonathan, I would have to tell my family and oh gosh I can just imagine Grayson acting like a fool” Jon bump his shoulder with his own “is just because he loves you” Damian send him an unimpressed look “Remember when I went on a date with that guy and Grayson show up at the restaurant in his police uniform and the sirens blasting” Damian remember that awful night vividly “Grayson was so close to pulling out his gun, if it was up to him I would probably die a fucking virgin” Damian said “Is a little for that” commented Jon. Damian pushes him into a snowdrift. Jon is an idiot forget he was superman’s son and had his power, so he let out a little scream on his down. 

Since then Jon was persistent about not only convincing Damian to play but also the band. Besides Damian were there three people in the band; James, May and Casper. It was as if they were made for each other, four teens that didn't seem to be able to fit in right. James was a former army brat, he moved in with his grandfather after he lost his right leg. May much like Damian didn’t move to the USA until later in life, her English wasn't that great. Then there was Casper was a nice guy however he was a big guy like really big with anger issue and he wasn’t born in a male body. Damian hadn’t understood why that was such a big deal. In the League, most “queer” things were accepted. Damian guesses it was one of the things Ra’s used to prove his point that modern society was backwards and evil. Corrupted by religious that didn’t revolve around him. 

It was strange Damian had to unlearn so many things like don’t kill people (sorry Tim) and yet there were things that Damian still thought were worthwhile. Damian had seen poverty before, but that was in smaller countries where the government were unstable or lack any proper means to take care of all their citizens but in the US. Well, Damian had thought that Ra’s was lying when he spoke about how truly awful it could be. The worst Damian had seen was in class, then fire alarm when off. James was in a wheelchair back then and when they were all leaving and running out the teacher asked James to stay behind because he filled up too much space and it could be dangerous for the other students. Damian had seen such a dehumanizing moment outside of the LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS. James had looked at the teacher and roller past them out to the hall. That was when Damian knew that if he had to befriend some, not Jon it would be him. Damian had decided to be what Jason would call a little snitch and tell his father about what the teacher had said. Damian was confident that he would do something about it and he was right. The teacher was fired for trying to leave a kid in a building that could be on fire. All the teachers also had to take a special class to make sure they knew not to leave kids behind even if they were disabled. Damian shook his head remembering that part. How could any possible think that was okay in any way, shape or form. 

That was around six months ago, they had been player at different venues for four months. This was the first time playing at a place like this. Damian really liked it. It was down to earth unlike most of his childhood. 

Damian took the mic out of its holder and danced around the stage as he sang. Sang about how he's hero’s had fallen, how they no longer were as mighty. No one could ever live up to the legend Ra’s had built around himself and those he had deemed worthy, like the Batman. 

May look at Damian as he danced around her. She smiled and stood up from the chair that was sitting on while she played the drums. She kept playing until the last second and then fast as the Flash she danced with him and then sat down again. Damian laughed again. 

As the song was ending Damian lookout and caught a glimpse look of a black-haired boy with an incredibly stupid white streak. Damian tried took keep up the carefree energy and he was sure that most people in the audience didn't notice the slight change, but he knew that his band, his friends and his fucking family would notice. 

Damian tried his best not to look where he had seen Jason, he was well aware Jason wouldn't be here alone.

Damien wasn't sure how things had gone to shit so fast! Just a few moments ago everything had been fine, it had seemed like everything was going according to his plan. He should have known that they would find out. Next time he would have to be smart that was if there even was a next time.


End file.
